seriesjaponesasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zetsubou Billy
thumb|358px|Maximum the Hormone Zetsubou Billy ''es el segundo ending de Death Note, es cantado por un grupo de metal llamado '''Maximum the Hormone '(MTH). Letra Original Towa ni utsu kono ichi PEEJI hakanai senpou sono me ni aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he NOOTO ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru? menzai no WAARUDO seisai no WAADO eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" aganau houritsu GEEMU zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain tomerarenai Eraser Rain akairo shita hakai no uta owaranai no? itsu kara hanbun NOIZU? yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita "are" wa nee ka? dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa? shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai MASUTAA massatsu unmei no jibaku menzai no WAARUDO seisai no WAADO eru netsu masani "DESU PAIREETSU" aganau houritsu GEEMU zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain tomerarenai Eraser Rain ai chie kurabe kinpaku EGO no kussetsu SADISUTO danpen janen no tettsui ubare yuku seimei gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri hantei! "jinken" "jiken" "zouo" zouki hiroge zange hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze? shinsou mina shirienu sono aware ¡KIRA! We are the ¡KIRA! My name is ¡KIRA! Even your ¡KIRA! ¡KIRA! We are the ¡KIRA! My name is ¡KIRA! Even your ¡KIRA! ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi PEACE ERAA munen nanmannen fubin (x2) bou ransei zetsubou ni PEIN zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa sei Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa sei tomerarenai unmei sa rensa REESU En español Depresión interminable, esta página Tácticas de escuadrón, a esos ojos Sin súplicas, maldad adoptada, conectando a la presión Cuaderno con veneno ponzoñoso, abrigando temor hacia deseos terrenales Babeo incesante frente a mentiras desilusionantes Juicio, cortando a raíz de unificación del crimen Quien sabe como romper el cerrojo? Mundo de absolución Palabras de sanción Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte" Rendición al juego de la ley Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Imparable lluvia desvanecedora Canción escarlata de la destrucción Llegará a parar? Por cuánto tiempo ha sido rumores? Tienes "eso" que reposa dormido dentro de la sociedad? Alguien que pueda sobrescribir, la suciedad del mundo? La Tierra se impulsa desde una cadena de aniquilación Amor, perdición, auto-destrucción destinada Mundo de absolución Palabras de sanción Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte" Rendición al juego de la ley Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Imparable lluvia desvanecedora. Amor, batalla de genios, tensión Sádico egotíscamente inclinado Martillo de hierro de maldad fragmentada Vidas arrancadas Saturada de gilipollas, urgencias, asesinato de criminales Veredicto!! "Derechos humanos", "problemas", "odio" Puras vísceras vomitadas Entrometido Shinigami, cuál es la consecuencia? Es cierto, nadie conoce la misera "KIRA" Somos "KIRA" Mi nombre es "KIRA" Incluso tú eres "KIRA" "KIRA" Somos "KIRA" Mi nombre es "KIRA" Incluso tú eres "KIRA" Sobre la carnicería de un oscuro funeral, verdad-debate-PAZ-error, arrepentimientos, muchos miles de años, pena Sobre la carnicería de un oscuro funeral, verdad-debate-PAZ-error, arrepentimientos, muchos miles de años de pena Violencia, tiempos turbulentos, desesperanza y dolor Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte" Rendición al juego de la ley Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Billy, el desesperado Ahora, la moral Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora Imparable lluvia desvanecedora Baila mi maldito corazón Amor, la tenebrosa tonalidad es vida Baila mi maldito corazón Amor, la tenebrosa tonalidad es vida. Es un destino imparable, una carrera encadenada. Vídeos thumb|left|284pxthumb|right|284px Categoría:Ending Categoría:Serie: Death Note Categoría:Musica